


Random Poems I’ve Written

by KlutzyStoneHeart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Epic Poetry, Poetry, Self-Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlutzyStoneHeart/pseuds/KlutzyStoneHeart
Summary: Imma just put some stuff I wrote here. Feel free to look, I encourage it.I pour my soul into these. I hope you like them, and thanks for taking the time to acknowledge this.





	1. Pain

Pain  
It’s all I know  
It’s all I see  
It’s all I hear  
It’s all I feel  
When will it stop?  
It is slowly tearing me apart  
The physical pain of my injuries  
The mental pain of knowing I wasn’t wanted  
The emotional pain of my demons  
It just needs to stop.  
I can’t stand it anymore  
It’s there  
Always  
Subconsciously  
I don’t know how to make it stop  
It’s starting to get too much.  
The pain of being abandoned  
Ignored  
Abused  
Emotional and mentally  
I just don’t know how to end it all.  
My existence revolves around pain  
I don’t know how to just turn it off  
The pain of being unwanted  
A shadow  
Pushed around  
It HURTS  
I don’t know what to do anymore  
Maybe I will just end it all  
Or resort to harming myself  
I just need to do something to end it  
Or at least leases this feeling  
The only thing I know is pain  
I guess I’ll just have to live with it


	2. Words Hurt

Your words hurt me  
The way you ridicule me for something I can’t help  
I don’t deserve it  
What have I done to you?  
It hurt  
The things you said  
“Were you abandoned?”  
Yes  
“Were you just unwanted?”  
Yes  
And I don’t want to think of that anymore  
You saying that just brings old  
USELESS  
Memories back   
You ask   
“Did they just not want you?”  
The answer is yes.   
I can’t make it anymore obvious I don’t want to talk about this  
Your words didn’t just hurt me though  
If that happened I would have been fine  
But no,  
You hurt my friend with your heartless words  
And I will defend them from anything   
You need to know the impact of what you said  
You made me feel worthless  
Like I am not wanted  
Do you know how that feels?  
No  
You don’t.   
But that how you made me and my friend feel  
As if we were nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading. I hope you liked it.


	3. Little Things

I need you to see the pain I am in  
I need you to acknowledge the fears I have  
I need you to help me   
You don’t have to do anything drastic  
I just need support  
Or maybe comfort when I’m sad  
You never do that for me   
But then again,   
I’m good at hiding any emotion  
I just NEED you to see what you have caused  
I am afraid to open up to you  
You have always hurt me when I have done so  
But I need you to not hurt me this time  
I need you to see the pain that I carry  
The fear I know  
The hopelessness in my eyes  
The self hatred I look at myself with  
The depression I have fallen into   
The little cracks I have in my soul  
The fact I’m so close to falling apart  
I just need you to see all the little things  
And maybe piece it together.   
If you do that simple thing  
You would be helping me in ways no one ever could  
If you could see any of these things,  
I would be happy for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


	4. I don’t know what to do

Will I ever be enough  
Will I ever be strong enough?  
Will I ever overcome my demons?  
I don’t know if I can take it anymore  
They just need to STOP  
And I don’t think they ever will  
The demons just need to be quiet  
But I don't think they will ever quiet down  
I'm not strong enough to block them out  
I'm not strong enough to ignore the pull  
To FEEL again  
And it is slowly consuming me  
I don’t know what to do  
Should I let them consume me?  
Should I ignore them?  
Should I just end it all?  
I don't know what to do  
Maybe, just maybe  
I could be strong enough  
To overcome this  
If that ever happens  
I’ll rejoice  
Then try to get stronger  
Because I never want to go through that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it and enjoyed!


	5. What I Need

What I need is someone to care,   
Someone to notice,  
Someone to help.  
I just need you to see.  
Maybe you could help me.   
I don't know.   
I just need you to see.  
Not the whole picture,  
Just what was in front of you all this time.  
I try for your attention  
But you never notice.   
You don’t know how much that hurts.  
I could die and you wouldn’t notice for days.  
I just need you to notice.  
Notice the scars  
The pain in my eyes  
The loneliness emanating from me.  
I just need some help,  
So this is my cry for help.  
I need you to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my poem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I worked hard on it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
